Nadia X Sterling
by Albinopup
Summary: This is graphic, just another small warning.


Nadia slammed her apartment door hard; thinking how stupid Sterling was. Today was her and Sterling's second date, but it turned out to be a complete disaster! They could barely talk about anything without it going to an awkward silence, the cafés food was terrible, Sterling kept flirting with random girls, and now Sterling's mad cause he wanted to watch a movie that was about romance. Sterling said movies like that suck and since it was a troll romance movie, it was going to suck even more.

"Fuck Sterling!" Nadia yelled, plopping onto her bed. _Who needs a boyfriend when you have a nice comfortable bed and movies to watch!_ Nadia popped a movie in about werewolves and vampires fighting each other about the stupidest things. Nadia didn't know why she chose this movie, probably cause Nadia was being an asshole and taking her anger out on films; expressing her current life situation. All of a sudden Nadia's phone beeped; signaling she had a text message. Nadia groaned, grabbing her phone and reading it. The text was from sterling; his name had hearts around it. Nadia threw her phone at the wall; growling. Who does he think he his!? Texting her, even though he was flirting with women and criticizing her taste of movies!

After a few minutes, someone knocked on her door. Nadia didn't even bother getting up and answering it. It was probably Jessie, coming over to bother her about her date with Sterling ; which! She didn't feel like telling anyone! After another minute, there was another knock, but it was harder. _Just go the fuck away, you two..._all of a sudden Sterling kicked Nadia's door opened and walked in like he owned the place.

"What the fuck,Sterling! Go away! And why did you kick my door open!?" Nadia yelled.

"You didn't answer my text and I did knock." Sterling said, casually. Sterling knew what he did today, but he did it on purpose. He wanted to see if Nadia could get jealous; which she obviously did. However, Sterling didn't think that Nadia could get pissed enough to ignore him completely. Now the movie thing… Sterling was just speaking his mind.

"I didn't answer your text, because you're being a complete asshole!-" Nadia growled. Sterling examined his Girlfriends body; while Nadia was yelling at him like usual. Nadia's shirt was sweaty from her running home, her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were a bright crimson red. Sterling loved it when Nadia got angry with him. Her bright red cheeks would blush from anger and embarrassment, Nadia's lips always looked more delicious, and his favorite thing was Nadia made the sweetest screams. "-Are you even listening to me?! Do you even listen anymore?! I swear Sterling, at this rate we're not going-"

Sterling tackled his angry girlfriend on the bed; pinning Nadia's hands above her head. Nadia went silent with embarrassment and anger. Sterling was on top of her and she knew what was going to happen unless she did something! Every time they got in a fight, Sterling would pin her down and bang her brains out! She wasn't going to lie, she did like being defenseless and fucked until she couldn't stand. Fuck! This time she wasn't going to let that happen! Nadia was tired of Sterling doing things she didn't like and now it was Sterling's turn to know what it feels like to be banged until your thighs hurt like hell!

"What were you saying?" Sterling asked, smirking.

"Not this time." Nadia whispered. Before Sterling could process what she said. Nadia yanked her hands free and flipping Sterling over; so Nadia was on top. Nadia slammed her lips against Sterling's ; demanding entry. This aggressive way Nadia was towards Sterling , made her feel uncomfortable. However, it also made her feel turn on. Maybe it was Nadia was finally taking a stand or he just loved being forced. Sterling barely opened his mouth and Nadia's tongue shot in; making it open wider. Nadia's tongue explored Sterling's mouth wildly. Nadia didn't know where all this aggressiveness was coming from, but she liked it. It felt great to be on top for once and in control!

"Nad…" Sterling moaned. Nadia touched Sterling's developing bulge; her touch making it grow faster. Sterling sucked on Nadia's tongue roughly; biting the tip a little bit. Nadia gripped Sterling's crotch in response; making Sterling jump. What was he doing?! Letting Nadia be on top and in control!? He is motherfuckin Sterling Nyte and he wasn't about to let his girlfriend control him! Sterling tried to pull free from Nadia's kiss, but Nadia pressed her lips harder against his. Then she grabbed his arms; pinning them above his head like he did to Nadia moments ago. Even though Sterling didn't want to admit it, Nadia was dominating this time.

"How does it feel?" Nadia asked, finally pulling away from Sterling; breathing heavily. Sterling gasped for air, not even answering Nadia. "I'll take that a good thing." Nadia bit Sterling's neck roughly; defiantly leaving teeth marks. Sterling let out a moan of pain, shifting his head to the side; making it easier for Nadia to bite him. "Do you like that,Sterling ? Being bit? How about here?" Nadia bit sterling's blood vein gently and then sucked on it; Sterling moaned softly. _Fuck! His moans are so cute!_

Nadia proceeded to lower her one of her hands down Sterling's body and lifting up his shirt slowly. He felt Sterling's muscles and sweat. She stopped biting Sterling's neck only for a second, so she could take her shirt off. She threw Sterling's shirt across her room, continuing to feast of his neck. Nadia was leaving marks and bruises all over. Now who ever sterling tried to flirt with, they knew he was taken.

"Nadia, that… hurts…" Sterling moaned. Hell Sterling liked it; **a lot!** But he didn't want his neck looking like a train wreck when this was over. Nadia ignored Sterling and slowly made her way down his neck. She licked Sterling's nipple lightly; sending shivers through Sterling's body. Nadia then sucked on it hard; licking it in rough circles. Sterling let out a load moan; surprising him and Nadia. Nadia smirked from Sterling's reaction and switched to his other nipple, to do the same thing. Her other hand pinched and twisted Sterling's other nipple. She grazed her teeth against it; making Sterling moan for more. "Nadia… more…now!" gotta love Sterling's demanding personality.

Sterling moved his hips, trying to make his pants rub against his hard boner. God! This was torture! Nadia was so rough at first, but now she's taking her damn time! Sterling desperately wanted to be sucked off or at least jacked, but She was making sure he suffered! Nadia pressed her sex against Sterling's; they were both turned on. Nadia Felt her sex throbbing ; wanting something to grind on badly. Despite her wanting, she wanted Sterling to know she was boss. Nadia stopped teasing Sterling's chest and slipped off her pants; showing her now stained wet underwear. _Great I'm already this excited from just biting and sucking?! _Nadia took of her underwear; exposing her wet, looked at. Of course he was used to touching and playing with it, with his hands! Nadia was blushing like mad and looked at Sterling.

"Sterling." That's all Nadia needed to say for Sterling to know what she wanted. Sterling got up on his hands and knees; in front of Nadia's sex. It was dripping and desperately looking for something to fuck. Sterling looked at his Girlfriend with lust and submission. God Nadia loved Sterling's blue eyes. She only saw them at times like these. Sterling grabbed Nadia's hips and started slowly licking Nadia's sex ;tasting a strong cherry flavor. Immediately Nadia's sex twitched in response and Sterling slowly pushed his tongue father in Nadia's sex . Nadia's hand wrapped around Sterling's boner and stroked him for a bit.

"Ah…" Sterling moaned. Her hand was in charge; exploring his body,Nadia moved back and forth riding his face, trying to get his tongue farther. Sterling sucked her hard; letting the cherry flavor carve into his mind. Nadia slowly thrusted into Sterling's mouth, making him choke with each thrust. Sterling rubbed Nadia's Breast with his other free hand. Nadia pulled out; leaving cherry juices go down Sterling's lips. She then pushed Sterling down; ripping his pants and boxers off.

"Nadia!" Sterling gasped, feeling Nadia's vibrator slide against his hole. Nadia kissed Sterling gently; knowing perfectly well what Sterling was about to feel. Slippery wet or not, this was going to hurt her boyfriend . Nadia rubbed her vibrator ageist him, soaking her fingers with her own cherry juice.

"This will hurt." Nadia whispered, licking Sterling's ear.

"I'm not stupid." Sterling snickered. Nadia pressed one finger inside, making Sterling cringe with pain. She slowly moved in and out, until Sterling was ready for another finger. Nadia scraped her nails against Sterling's inside; sending small pleasure mixed with pain. Sterling felt like he was being stretched and these were only Nadia's fingers! Once the pain was gone Sterling kissed Nadia ; signaling her he was ready. Nadia sucked on Sterling's tongue, while she sweetened Sterling's instance with cherry.

"I'm sorry." Nadia moaned, pressing her sex toy at sterling's entrance. She shoved it inside Sterling's entrance; making Sterling scream from the sudden pain. Sterling could feel it pulse,move around and vibrate inside him; looking for his pleasure spot. Sterling had tears forming in his beautiful blue eyes. Nadia licked the tears away and gently licking his neck. Nadia was holding her urge to thrust back, until Sterling was ready. Suddenly Sterling let out a loud moan. Nadia found Sterling's spot and she was relentless. She rubbed and pressed against it; sending pleasure throughout Sterling's body.

Sterling could still feel pain from the sudden stretching, but pleasure was quickly taking over. He moaned in Nadia's ear; no longer caring if he was loud. Nadia thrusted hard once, making Sterling almost scream with excitement. He heard Nadia snicker; she did that on purpose.

"Dammit,Nadia!" He moaned. Nadia thrusted again, but harder. Sterling was going to say something else, but that one thrust made him forget. Nadia couldn't wait anymore; she had to ride her sexy ass Boyfriend now! She always wanted to be on top and now was her chance! Nadia pinned Sterling's hands above his head, she stood on her knees and slipped his hard cock into her sex and started pounding away. Sterling was letting out the sweetest moans and screams. Nadia was surprised he didn't burst Sterling open with her violent thrusting. Sterling could feel Nadia getting deeper and deeper! Her sex still pressing against his spot. Sterling managed to hold in his organisms pretty well, but this was too much! He felt himself cumming soon!

"Fuck,Sterling !" Nadia moaned. Nadia's juices coming out of Her delicious had drool going down his lips and his eyes were fogged with pleasure. Nadia suddenly stopped, looking into Sterling's eyes. "You know I love you right?" Nadia's words hit Sterling deep and he fully smiled.

"Fuck me stupid." Sterling smiled. Nadia growled contently and thrusted the hardest she could. Making Sterling scream with surprise and making him cum all over his and Nadia's stomach. Nadia soon came after, filling Sterling's mouth with her delicious cherry cum. Nadia pulled out Sterling's cock; his juices staining her perfectly good bed. Nadia laid next to Sterling ; purring with contentment. Who knew Nadia could make Sterling Nyte give in. Not to mention she took Sterling's ass virginity. Sterling managed to get his breath under control, cuddling up to his girlfriend. Hey, might as well be the girly one in the relationship for right now.

"Just wait till tomorrow; your dick is going to hurt!" Nadia laughed. Sterling playfully punched Nadia and laid her head on his chest. She was too tired to fight back and he quickly fell asleep. Nadia played with Sterling's hair, until she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
